Twilight Sparkle's Big Surprise
by Dark Lord Ganondorf
Summary: Set after the Magical Mystery Cure episode. Twilight Sparkle's been too busy studying to play with her friends, but when a message from Princess Celestia orders her to do just that, the plot takes a surprising twist as Twilight has some important news for her friends... Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight Sparkle's Big Surprise**

Twilight Sparkle sat in her cavernous library glaring up at the towering walls that were littered with books. Her horn glowed with magic as she lifted a particularly heavy book from a shelf high above, and set it on the desk at the back of the room.

It wasn't fair, she thought. Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and the other ponies were outside, playing in the soft glow of the morning sun, and she, Twilight Sparkle, was stuck indoors studying, by order of her mentor, Princess Celestia. Normally, she loved studying, but today she felt especially playful, and wanted nothing more than to dance and to play in the soft autumn breeze that rustled the leaves of the many trees that littered the landscape of Ponyville

A light knock sounded on the heavy oak door to the library in which she was holed up in, and without even looking in that direction, she called, "Come in!"

The door swung open slowly, and a pony sporting a shining alabaster coat and a flowing purple mane peeked out from behind it.

Twilight's eyes lit up. "Rarity!" she squealed and raced forwards to embrace her friend tightly. "Where are Pinkie Pie and the others?"

"Wee-ll," she started. "Pinkie Pie is running her shift at Sugarcube Corner, Applejack is harvesting her apples over at the farm, Rainbow Dash is still practicing for the Wonderbolts tryouts and Fluttershy is… well, you can guess where _she _is."

Twilight nodded.

"Why don't you come and play with us, Twi?"

The alicorn sucked in breath between her teeth. "Sorry Rarity, but I can't. Princess Celestia ordered me to keep studying."

Rarity pouted defiantly. "Aww, that's no fun."

Suddenly, Twilight's baby dragon, Spike, rushed in, jade smoke streaming from his maw. "Princess Twilight," he gushed, "a message from Princess Celestia!"

"Well, read it then!"

Closing his claws around the scroll, the little dragon broke the seal and began to read:

"Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,

I couldn't help but notice how nice it is outside today, and I thought you might like a break. So I, Princess Celestia, am relieving you of your studies and you can return to them whenever you feel like it. Although, don't wait too long!

-Princess Celestia"

Rarity's eyes sparkled with excitement as Spike finished reading the letter. "Oh, Twilight, isn't that wonderful? Now you can come and play with the rest of us!"

Twilight's horn glowed a soft magenta as she used her magic to levitate the book that rested on the table into the air and place it back in its respective spot in the bookshelf. Once this was done, Rarity grabbed her friend's hoof and dragged her from the room, laughing in delight.

Bursting through Twilight's front door, the snow white pony flicked her purple mane from her face and turned to face the rest of her friends; Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, all of whom had left their respective activities to meet outside Twilight's house and play with their friend.

"Hey guys!" squealed Twilight, and rushed to embrace them all in turn.

"Hey Twi!" the group responded in unison.

"Well?" Rarity tapped her hoof impatiently. "What are we waiting for? Let's play!"

The ponies cheered.

Their laughter rang clear and true through the trees of Applejack's orchard as they played together in the mess of golden and red leaves that littered the ground. Rainbow Dash kicked a flurry of autumn leaves into Rarity's face, and the snow white pony responded by rearing up on her hind legs and pushing Rainbow Dash into the sea of red and gold that covered the floor.

Twilight laughed and nuzzled Fluttershy's nose, making her sneeze, and sending a whirlwind of colour swirling into the clear blue sky. Rainbow Dash was back on her hooves and chasing after Rarity, yelling, "Come back!" at the top of her voice.

Applejack slammed her hooves into one of the trees that still had leaves covering its branches and giggled as she dumped a treeload of gold and orange and red onto Pinkie Pie's head. The glittering pink mare scowled and laughed as she poked her head out from the piled of leaves that had been dumped on top of her, earning roars of laughter from all her friends.

Twilight flew to the top of one of the trees that had already been emptied of leaves and yelled, "Hey!"

Everypony turned to look at her.

"I have some very exciting news for you all."

Their eyes widened in expectation.

"I have reason to believe, for some time now, that…" she trailed off

"What is it Twilight?" asked Rarity.

The alicorn coughed, and continued, "Yes, I have reason to believe that I may be… pregnant."

Mouths dropped open.

"Congratulations Twilight!" squealed Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah, congratulations Twilight!" chimed in Rainbow Dash.

"I'm happy for you Twilight," murmured Fluttershy.

Applejack remained silent, too stunned to say anything.

"Who's the father Twi?" asked Rarity.

Twilight cringed at her words. "Well… I have reason to believe, Rarity, that the 'father' so to speak, of my baby, is… you, Rarity."

Tears sprang to the young pony's eyes. "B-but, h-how can this be?" she stammered.

Twilight smiled gently. "Remember 'that night', Rarity?"

The alabaster unicorn nodded in recognition. "But we're both girls."

"I'm not quite sure how it happened, but it did. And I intend to birth and raise this child no matter who the other parent may be."

Rarity began to cry, hot, salty tears splashing onto the leaves beneath her hooves, and nuzzled her indigo mane into the ebony mane of Twilight, staring up into her deep purple eyes. "Then I'll raise her with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Now it was Twilight's turn to cry. She threw herself at the alabaster pony, burying her face in the waterfall of violet tresses that cascaded over her back.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Rarity nuzzled her friend gently with her nose, cooing softly in her ear. "I…I love you Twilight," she sniffed, tears springing to her eyes at the sight of her friend shedding tears.

A flutter of wings alerted the group of friends to a presence of an alicorn pony that had alighted upon the top of one of the leafless trees in the orchard, a presence with a shimmering, snow white coat, and a golden crown resting upon her brow. Over her back flowed a mane of pink and blue hair, making her regal appearance appear even more majestic.

"Princess Celestia!" they gasped.

The six friends all knelt on their front legs in front of the princess, not even daring to lift their heads for fear of, despite the princess' gentle nature, angering their ruler.

A soft smile danced quickly across Celestia's lips, and she gazed down at Twilight and her friends, proclaiming, "Rise, young ones."

Nervously, they rose until each pony was standing once more on all four legs and glanced expectantly up at the princess.

Turning her attention to Twilight, Celestia nudged her with her velvet nose and beckoned her over to one of the skeleton trees that jutted from the ground, reaching towards the sky like grasping hands.

"Twilight. Do not think I am unaware of your… condition."

"Are you mad at me?"

A soft chuckle slipped from between the princess' lips. "Not at all. Quite the opposite, in fact."

"What do you mean princess?" asked the nervous alicorn.

"I'm proud of you, Twilight."

Twilight was stunned. "Proud?" she echoed

"Yes, proud."

"So you're _not_ mad at me?"

"Of course not. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, whatever you may think, know this: I _am_ proud of you, and I always will be."

The younger alicorn princess pressed her flank against the older princess' chest, nuzzling her cheek into the soft white coat.

A gentle laugh escaped Celestia's throat, and she nuzzled her niece's flank affectionately.

Her long, velvety tongue flickered out and traced a path along Twilight's forehead, smoothening out the long, navy locks streaked with pink into a sharp curve that followed the line of Twilight's fringe.

"There. Perfect."

Twilight smiled gently and pressed herself against the princess, sighing in content as she felt Celestia's muzzle nudge against her princess' golden hooves pawed nervously at the dirt on the floor, sending up miniature dust storms where the shimmering metal touched the ground.

Twilight caught on to this tiny movement, and asked, "What's wrong princess?"

Celestia jumped. "N-nothing…" she stammered. "We'd better get back to your friends before they have to wait too long."

Twilight nodded, still confused at her aunt's nervous behaviour, and followed her back over to where the group of friends were waiting patiently for her.

Rainbow Dash shuffled her wings nervously, and tensed her muscles as the princess walked past her. Rarity nudged her with her right hoof. "Stop fidgeting," she snapped.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes in annoyance, which only brought a sigh of defeat from the snow white mare's lips.

Equestria's princess stopped dead in front of Rainbow Dash and cleared her throat. The sky blue pony shot into the air, and landed, gasping and clutching her chest. "You scared me!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry Rainbow Dash," Celestia apologised.

Chuckling nervously, Rainbow Dash replied, "Oh, that's quite alright, princess."

Rarity laughed in amusement.

"Something funny Rarity?" asked the princess.

"N-nothing, princess," stammered the alabaster unicorn.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes, my lady."

Turning her head to glance at Twilight, she said, "So, Twilight. Do you want tog give me your report now, or send it to me later?"

"Well, if you're busy…"

"Nonsense Twilight. I'll always have time for my favourite student."

"Alright then. Well, today, I learnt that even when you think you're all alone, and you feel like there's a dark cloud hanging over you, you can always count on your friends to cheer you up."

The princess smiled. "Thank you Twilight."

The lavender alicorn folded her front legs in a bow, keeping her gaze fixed on the floor as she had been taught.

Celestia's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Rise, Twilight Sparkle," she commanded, then sprang into the air, kept clear especially for this occasion by the pegasus ponies and Rainbow Dash.

Within seconds, she was no more than a tiny white speck in the distance, and Twilight and her friends unfolded their front legs and stood once more, staring blankly at the tree where she once had been.

Shaking herself from her dazed stupor, Applejack muttered, "Well I'll be damned. A visit from the princess!"

"Yeah, she's amazing!" chimed in Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie Pie let loose a stream of incoherent babbling that not one of the ponies present could understand.

"Uhh, O-kaay." This was Twilight.

"So, Twilight," began Rarity, "How far along are you?" She gestured with a delicate hoof at the alicorn's belly.

"About two months, I think."

"Um, Twilight," asked Fluttershy, in her quiet, timid voice.

"Yes Fluttershy?"

"Um, well, you see, I have these , um, baby clothes over at my place, and since you're, um, expecting, I thought you'd have more use of them than I would."

Twilight's eyes lit up.

"Really? Oh, can I have them? I'd be terribly grateful."

"Of course Twilight. I'd be happy to let you have them."

"Thank you Fluttershy. You're a great friend."

"No problem Twilight."

Suddenly, an enormous bang shook the ground and reverberated through the trees. A wave of colour swept across the sky and arced high into the air. Shortly after, a streak of blue rocketed through the clouds and landed delicately on the grass.

It turned out that it was Rainbow Dash, which was strange, because nopony had actually seen her leave the ground.

"Wow Dashie, that was amazing!" gushed Pinkie Pie.

"Aww, it was nothing," she admonished. "Just a plain, ordinary Sonic Rainboom."

"I heard it was one of the most difficult moves to pull off when you're flying," whispered Fluttershy timidly.

The blue pegasus pony's cheeks turned a blazing shade of cherry red. "Stop, you're embarrassing me," she laughed."

A breeze blew through the trees and Rainbow Dash shivered from the cold.

Night had fallen while the six friends were playing, and a blanket of darkness had replaced the cheerful blue of the daytime. Stars littered the sky above, and Luna's moon had replaced the blazing glory of Celestia's sun that once had hung in the midnight sky.

A yawn escaped Pinkie Pie's throat, and she said, still in her usual bubbly tone, "Hey, um, guys? I think I'll turn in for the night."

The others nodded in agreement.

One by one, the ponies began to leave; Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack, until finally, only Rainbow Dash was left, and in a matter of seconds, she too was gone.

The orchard became as silent as the grave as everypony retreated to their respective homes to sleep and await the breaking of dawn.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight streamed through the window, bathing Twilight's face in golden light. The lavender alicorn screwed her eyes shut against the glare of the morning sun. A groan escaped her lips and she buried her face in her pillow in a desperate attempt to escape the shimmering reams of fiery light that burst through the window.

A rainbow of colour literally flew through the window and landed in a heap on the hardwood floor of Twilight's house.

"Hey Twilight!"

"What's up Rainbow Crash?"

Tears sprang to the pegasus' eyes and she began to cry. "Why!"

Twilight immediately realized her mistake and she pulled the sky blue pegasus to her, desperately trying to ease the convulsions and tremors that ran through her.

"I'm sorry Rainbow Cr- Dash," she apologized. Can you forgive me? Please Dashie?"

Rainbow Dash scowled and said, "Alright. But only if you promise not to do it again."

"I promise."

"Thank you Twilight."

A weak smile found its way to the alicorn's lips. "No problem."

"You ready to play?" Enthusiasm laced her tone.

Twilight's face fell. "Sorry Dashie. I missed a load of studying yesterday when I was playing with you guys and I desperately need to catch up."

Rainbow nodded. "OK. I understand."

"You do? That's great!"

"I'm sorry you can't come and play with us, but maybe we can reschedule?"

"I'd like that."

Twilight smiled gently, and her horn glowed a soft magenta as she used her magic to lift a book from one of the high shelves and prop it open on the bed.

Another burst of colour and Rainbow Dash was gone in a instant, exiting the way she had come; through the window.

A sigh of content escaped Twilight's lips, and she continued to read, completely engrossed in the book that was open before her. Black met white as the words stood out on the faded parchment, clear as day to the lavender shaded alicorn.

A slight knock on the door caused Twilight to jerk her gaze towards the sound and yell, "Who is it?"

"It's Rarity," came a voice from the other side.

"Come in."

The door opened and in trotted the snow white mare, her coat glistening in the dim lamplight that filled the room. Walking over to stand beside Twilight, she said, "Is it true? What you said about… you know…"

Twilight sighed and said, "Yes Rarity. It's true."

A delighted smile leapt across her face and the alabaster unicorn squealed and placed a gentle hoof on the slightly distended bump of Twilight's stomach.

"I love you Twilight," she murmured softly.

"I know Rarity. I know."

Rarity leapt onto the bed and pinned Twilight down beneath her, plunging her velvet tongue into her mouth, letting it explore the moist cavern that was her lover's maw.

Excited by her actions, Twilight kissed her back, rolling over so that she was the one pinning down her lover. She deepened the kiss, letting her tongue find its own path, deeper into Rarity's mouth, her tongue wrestling with that of her lover, engaging in a passionate dance, a tango to which there was no end.

An excited moan was swept from the unicorn's lips, and she sneaked her hoof down towards Twilight's nether-regions, taking in the sweet smell of her dripping sex.

But no sooner had she reached it, the door swung open, and in walked Pinkie Pie, a delighted grin on her face.

The two lovers screamed and rolled off each other, glaring angrily at the pink earth pony as she continued to grin stupidly.

"Pinkie Pie!"

"Oops! I guess I came in at the wrong time huh? I'll just leave then."

"No, you might as well stay now that you're here."

"Oh. Okey dokey then."

Pinkie Pie laughed and dropped onto the bed, making the two lovers wince as the wooden frame creaked under the extra weight.

The moment Pinkie turned her back, Twilight and Rarity became locked in a passionate embrace once more, their lips sealed together as if glued with hot wax.

The earth pony twisted her body and sneaked a glance at the unicorn, who was running her hooves along the alicorn's shoulder blades, eliciting a quiet moan from the sex deprived, virgin mare.

Pinkie Pie blushed heavily and squealed in partial disgust, leaping from the bed and racing from the room faster than… well… Rainbow Dash.

The two mares, both unicorn and alicorn, laughed as the earth pony exited the room, then sighed in disappointment, knowing that their intimate moment was over.

"Well," sighed Twilight, "it was fun while it lasted."

"Aww, don't be like that," pouted Rarity. "We still have tomorrow."

"I guess."

"What have I told you about being downcast? What happened to the Twilight Sparkle I used to know, hmm?"

A shrug was her only reply.

That was it. This was enough.

Rarity trailed her hoof down towards Twilight's pregnant stomach, and ran it along the dark purple line left by the baby's constant growth inside her womb.

A gentle laugh escaped her throat and slowly turned into a fit of giggles as the alabaster unicorn began to tickle the alicorn's belly, even beginning to laugh a bit herself as she felt Twilight's baby move beneath her hooves, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah. If the baby is, as you say, mine, then I will be happy to raise her with you."

"Her?"

"I don't like calling unborn babies 'it'. To me, it doesn't seem right. I mean, they might not be born, but they're still alive, and I'm sure you agree. Right Twilight?"

"Absolutely."

The unicorn mare edged slowly towards her lover, nuzzling her gently with her velvet nose, her soft blue eyes meeting with Twilight's shimmering purple ones. A gentle smile touched the corners of her mouth, her lips curving into a soft crescent shape as her happiness grew.

An exhausted yawn escaped Twilight's throat and Rarity in turn, yawned back. Glancing out of the window, Rarity noticed that the sun had begun to set and the pale light of Luna's moon was seeping slowly through the misted glass.

Pulling back on the edge of her duvet, the alicorn princess stepped in front of the window, the moon's light spilling over her form and illuminating her voluptuous curves. A seductive light sparkled in her violet pupils and she wanted desperately to run her hooves over her marefriends' body, to feel the alabaster unicorn's gentle touch glide smoothly over her-

"Twilight?"

She snapped out of her erotic reverie at the sound of Rarity's voice. "Yes?"

"You OK? You kind of… zoned out for a moment. I was getting worried."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Then, she collapsed.

"Twilight!"

Rarity galloped over and picked her marefriend up in her front hooves, setting her gently on the bed and flicking back the other side of the duvet so that she could get in. Tracing her hoof along the sloping curve of Twilight's belly, she whispered softly into her ear, gentle, comforting words that sent the alicorn into a dreamlike stupor, her tired eyes drooping ever so slightly.

Climbing in beside her lover, the unicorn bearing the three diamonds upon her flank buried her snout in her lavender shaded neck, the soft hair driving her crazy as it rubbed against her face.

A soft grunt emanated from Twilight's side of the bed as she felt a gentle push on the inside if her stomach. She smiled in wonder; even though she'd already felt her baby move, to her, it was amazing just to feel even the slightest twitch of her growing child.

Grabbing Rarity's hoof, she placed it lightly on her belly and an amazed smile lit up the unicorn's face as she felt the little filly move.

"It's amazing," she murmured tiredly.

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's get some sleep. We'll need it."

And with those words, the lavender alicorn and her lover both drifted slowly off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
